Carter's Toy Chest
by Morgau Luma
Summary: Jack lets Sam play out one of her fantasies because, let's face it, Carter always has the best plans. Sam/Jack established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story. They are the property of creators and trademark holders of Stargate SG-1 and I have nothing to do with said persons. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made with this little piece of writing.

**Summary:** Jack lets Sam play out one of her fantasies because, let's face it, Carter always has the best plans. Sam/Jack established relationship.

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** I'm new to M-rated fics so feedback would be very much appreciated. I divided this into 4 short chapters (about 1000 words each) because it felt like the right thing to do.

First chapter is just some chatting but it gives you the idea what's going to happen so if it's not your thing, you'll have plenty of time to turn back. Chapter 2 is foreplay, 3 is the action and 4 is aftermath.

_If you ignore the leather harness, the thing looks almost cute._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Uh-oh," Jack mumbles as soon as Sam walks behind him and puts her hands on his hips. "I know that look," he says, a light warning tone in his voice.

"What look? There's no way you can know what look I'm wearing. I'm standing behind you!"

"It's that 'I'm in the mood for a sexual adventure' -look," Jack says and Sam frowns, wondering if he's learned to read minds or if there's a mirror or reflective surface somewhere. "It almost got us arrested last time!" Jack huffs.

"_Almost_," she reminds him and her thumbs sneak under his shirt to rub gently.

"Alright. What is it this time?"

"I want to fuck you," she says nonchalantly.

"Sure. Just wait three minutes and I'll finish these dishes. Then I'm all yours, huh."

"No. I want to _fuck_ you," she purrs in his ear and leans her whole body against his back.

He tenses when he realizes what she means. Or at least what he _thinks_ she means. "You mean... With your toys or something?"

"Not just any toy," she replies and wraps her arms around his waist.

"The strap-on? Seriously?" He's always wondered why the hell she even owns one. She explained it was a gift from her academy friends but he's not sure if he believes that.

"Yep," she admits.

When he doesn't answer anything or relax, she gently kisses the back of his neck and changes her tone to a softer one. "You can say no, Jack. You can always say no. It was just an idea."

"I know," he says and continues washing the plates and coffee cups.

"You want me to dry them for you?" Sam offers when it becomes obvious he's not going to talk more about her suggestion. She hopes she didn't scare him off for good.

"Sure," he tosses the towel on his shoulder. Sam takes it and steps next to him. They're good at this, working together. An efficient team. That's the thing that matters the most to her, not if he agrees to play out all her kinky fantasies or not.

"And I'm still thinking about it," Jack says when they've worked in silence for a while.

"It's alright. We'll find something else."

"I've never regretted any of the crazy things you suggest," he admits.

"Not even the one that almost got us arrested?" she asks with laughter in her voice.

"Not even that one." Actually, he has quite fond memories of that time. Apart from the running for their lives part. Well not lives, per se, just... Running for their dignity.

"Good. But I can see this isn't just hesitation. I'm not gonna make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"It just... brought back bad memories for a second, OK?" he confesses.

"_College party gone bad_ -bad or _bad_-bad?"

"Bad-bad," he says and then starts to think about the first option. "Wait, what the hell did _you_ do in college?"

"Not me. Just some people I knew," she says with an amused smile but the concern is still obvious in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's the same with me and bad-bad," he speaks softly. "Not me but some people I knew."

"Classified?" she asks and he knows she's not going to ask anything more. He appreciates that.

"Yes," he says with a nod and Sam nods back. He wants to tell more but doesn't know how to. It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore. Except it does, but he's not going to admit that.

She covers his hand with hers and smiles a little. It makes his heart swell how well she knows him, how she knows not to ask questions or offer empty, comforting words.

"I trust you," he says softly and turns to look at her.

"I know you do," Sam says as squeezes his hand. "You don't need to prove it to me."

"What if I want to prove it to myself?" Not so much his trust in her but the fact that he doesn't let the past affect him anymore.

"You don't have to," she reminds him.

"But I want to," he argues back.

"I don't want to hurt you," she admits and her eyes are so full of worry now that he leans in to kiss it away.

"You won't. Not now, not ever. You made me curious."

"I did, huh?" Her face lightens up a little.

"Definitely." He always finds it extremely sexy when she takes control in bed. Of course there's always the little uneasiness of being submissive but watching Carter get her way is definitely worth it. This scenario just takes it to a whole new level.

"Alright..." she agrees, bit hesitantly. "Now?"

"For example."

She plants a gentle kiss on his lips before she takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story. They are the property of creators and trademark holders of Stargate SG-1 and I have nothing to do with said persons. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made with this little piece of writing.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"You can say stop any time you want," she whispers against his lips as she pushes him against the wall of their bedroom.

"I know," he sighs and captures her lips in a bruising kiss.

"And don't worry about me," Sam says when they broke the kiss a moment later. "I'll take care of myself. This is all about you."

"Except it's your fantasy," he reminds her and sneaks his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and pulls her tighter against him.

"Yeah, except that part."

Sam lets him keep his hands on her ass while she opens the buttons of his shirt to access his chest. Her lips attack his neck with gentle kisses, occasional bites and sucking that will sure as hell leave marks but he doesn't care. All this time her hands keep caressing his sides and her hips sway and rotate gently against his growing erection, guided by his own hands but he's too lost in her touch to realize that.

"Shirt off," Sam orders in a heavy whisper. "Now."

"You, too," he mumbles back and lets his own hands drop to his sides so Sam can remove his shirt. It seems to be some kind of fetish for her to slide it down his arms as slowly as possible and he has to admit it's kinda exciting when she does that.

Her fingertips brush down his arms slowly, sensually, while her lips move lower from his neck, covering her collarbones in small kisses until she moves even further. She gets lost in sucking his nipples and Jack bites his lip at first to stop himself from moaning. His shirt is at his wrists behind his back now and he wonders if she's planning to leave it there as restraints. He'd probably let her if she keeps doing... _that_. Jack decides there's no point in denying it and moans out loud. He can feel Sam's satisfied purr against his nipple and decides it's definitely worth it.

Finally she lets the shirt drop on the floor and relieves his hands which quickly find their way to the hem of her T-shirt.

"Off?" he grunts. It's a question more than an order because he knows she's in charge today.

"Please," she whispers and straightens up so he can pull it over her head.

"So perfect..." he mumbles and runs his thumbs over the black lace of her bra. He can feel her nipples reacting under his touch and keeps teasing them, determined to make her moan. First she sighs and closes her eyes, then comes the panting and finally she moans, sending shivers down his spine and straight to his cock.

"Stop," she pants. "This isn't about me."

"Touching you makes me happy," he replies, whispering directly in her ear, just the way she likes it, and she moans again.

He loves how well they know each other, all their little kinks and sweet spots. And after all this time it still makes him shiver when he realizes he can actually do this now, he can touch her and make her moan, scream, whatever he wants. They are free to explore each other now.

"But you're right," he admits and nuzzles her neck, his hands now still at her waist, thumbs hooked under the waistband of her jeans. "It's your show. Where do you want me?"

"Bed," she sighs, still sounding a little distracted. "Naked."

"Aren't you gonna undress me?" he asks, pouting a little.

"No." She shakes her head, her hair tickling his face. Then she removes his hands from her jeans and takes a step back, devilish glint in her eyes. "I'm gonna sit right here..." she says and backs to the bed, her eyes never leaving his. "And watch you do it yourself."

"Striptease, huh?"

"Don't worry, I'm planning to return the favor."

That's all the hint he needs.

It only takes him eight and a half seconds to kick off his jeans, socks and boxers before he stands in front of her with a sillygrin on his face. Probably not the erotic show she was expecting but Sam doesn't seem to mind because she stands up and starts to shed her own jeans painfully slowly.

Turns out she's wearing matching black panties, made of the same black lace as her bra, and he wonders how long she's planned this. They've been together long enough that he _knows_ she prefers the comfortable cotton ones.

When Sam sees his thoughtful stare, she makes a three-sixty, wearing just the lingerie and her socks. Jack groans when he realizes that not only are her panties made of lace, they're actually strings.

"Planning to give me a heart attack, are you?" he mumbles and she smiles that brilliant smile of hers as she gets rid of her socks. "You're so beautiful," he mumbles and takes a few steps towards her but is stopped by her glare. _Right then... No touching yet. _

She removes her bra with a little smile on her lips and tosses it on top of her jeans. As he hooks his thumbs under the sides of her strings, Jack finds himself wishing it were his teeth instead, dragging the fabric away from her perfect skin. Perhaps some other time. This is her show, after all.

Her panties land next to her jeans instead of on them but Jack isn't really looking where they fly. His eyes are on the beautiful woman who's gesturing him to come closer. When he reaches Sam, she wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"It's time to take out the toys," she whispers and her hands slowly travel lower, cupping his ass and massaging gently. "Or change your mind."

He knows she won't hold it against him if he backs out now. And he knows he can stop anytime he wants even after this point, this is just Sam's way to make sure he won't freak out when she pulls out the dildo from her drawer. "Let me see it," he whispers back even though he's pretty sure they're gonna go through with this anyway.

Sam lets go of him and takes a couple of steps towards the nightstand. She points at the bed and he takes the hint. Jack pulls the covers aside and settles on his left side in the middle of the bed, facing Sam.

She opens the drawer, searches around for a while and finally a victorious grin appears on her face as he pulls the toy into the bright daylight. The damn thing is pink with a hint of glitters and that in itself is setting him at ease a little. It's hard to take this too seriously when the damn thing looks like a magic wand from a kid's toy set. Apart from the leather harness, of course. If you ignore the leather harness, the thing looks almost cute.

"It's not as big as I feared," he says. The dildo is long and narrow, probably planned just for this purpose. That thought once again makes him wonder why the heck she has it in the first place but now is not the time for that conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story. They are the property of creators and trademark holders of Stargate SG-1 and I have nothing to do with said persons. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made with this little piece of writing.

**A/N: **I feel it's necessary to warn you that my knowledge of male anatomy is based on literal sources and therefore there might be some physical impossibilities in this chapter. I apologize for those and please let me know if you find major flaws.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

They are lying on their sides, facing each other. Jack's right leg is tossed over Sam's waist, opening him for her gentle caresses. Their kisses are heated but the hands traveling on his thighs and backside are simply exploring, not demanding anything.

After a long while of just touching, Sam snaps on a rubber glove.

"Sorry," she says with a sheepish smile. "Not very romantic but..."

"I get it. Let's play it safe."

She nods and reaches to take the lube from the nightstand. One glance at his face and she knows she doesn't need to ask if he really wants to do this.

Jack moans when she circles his hole with a lubed finger but tenses when she puts a little pressure on it. "Easy..." she whispers and kisses him gently. "You can say stop any time you want. Or tell me to go slower." She keeps teasing the hole until she feels him relax a little.

Sam pushes the finger in, just until the first knuckle, and he moans again. She stills there, wiggling the finger a little and he whimpers softly. "More," he finally whispers and she slowly pushes the finger all the way in. He lets out a happy little sigh when she moves the finger back and forth a couple of times.

She pulls the finger out and adds some more lube before she pushes two fingers inside. "Am I hurting you?" she asks softly. He's tight, so very tight around her fingers, muscles twitching to accommodate the intrusion.

"No," he sighs and she kisses his forehead.

"You feel amazing," she whispers. "So tight around me. I can't believe I'm inside you."

He moans and moves his hips a little, urging her to move. She pulls almost all the way out, then pushes back in slowly. She curls her fingers, searching for the magic spot she knows is somewhere in here.

When Jack lets out a surprised, strangled cry and his back arches, Sam knows she's found it. He keeps panting heavily, shamelessly pushing against her fingers as she keeps fucking him and caressing his prostate. Her lips are busy on his neck, kissing and licking every inch of skin she can reach.

"So good," he groans and doesn't even notice when she adds a third finger.

"You wanna get off like this," Sam purrs in his ear when she's sure he's stretched enough. "Or move to the next stage?"

He tenses around her fingers but she keeps her fingers moving slowly in and out.

"All the way," he pants.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll let you know-" he stops to moan when she accidentally hits his prostate again. "If I change my mind."

"Do you want to be on your back or hands and knees?"

"Back. I want to... see you."

Sam gets him settled on his back, a pillow under his hips, knees drawn up and spread wide for her. "You're amazing," she sighs when she captures his lips in a bruising kiss. Then she gets up on her knees for a moment to attach the strap on and put a condom on it. She takes a moment to spread lube on the dildo and Jack watches her through half-closed eyelids.

"That looks so weird but so hot," he mumbles when she caresses the cock. She wiggles her eyebrows and leans in for another kiss, rubbing the dildo against his thigh.

Once she's settled between his legs, Sam caresses his inner thighs with her right hand while her left one adds a generous amount of lube to his hole and uses two fingers to test if he's relaxed and ready. She finds his prostate again and he arches off the bed with a groan.

"You ready?" she asks and he nods.

Sam gets rid of the rubber glove and stretches on top of him, bracing herself on the left arm while she uses her right hand to guide the dildo to his opening.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," she whispers and waits for his nod before she pushes in slowly.

Jack groans when she finally gets past the difficult part and keeps pushing further than her fingers ever reached.

"You OK?" she whispers and stops.

"Yeah. How much further?"

"Two inches. You want me to stop now?"

"No. Just... ram it in."

She chuckles and pulls back a little instead. "We're doing this slow," she says when she pushes in again, a little further this time.

"You're the boss," he pants out, eyes still closed. His left hand rises to caress her back and sides and now it's Sam's turn to moan.

She keeps a slow rhythm, pulling almost out and then back again, a little further every time until she's all the way in.

"Good?" she asks when she moves a little back and forth, her hips hitting his thighs as she sways.

"So good," he moans.

"I want to try something," she says, never stopping the little movement of her hips.

"Anything," he sighs and the complete trust in his voice sends shivers down her spine.

"Lift your hips," she orders. Jack moans when he raises his hips a few inches off the pillow, the dildo still deep inside him. Sam rearranges the pillow under his hips and he moans at the new angle when he relaxes on top of it.

"I think this way," Sam mumbles and pulls almost all the way out. "I can actually reach..." She starts to push back in and Jack moans when she hits his prostate again. "There it is!"

She keeps moving, deep thrusts, a little faster now but still gentle. Jack is panting and moaning, completely out of control and she loves how shamelessly he grabs her ass to urge her movements and begs for more, both verbally and silently.

Sam's lips are keeping busy on his neck and shoulders and every now and then she leans back a little so she can flick either of his nipples with her fingernail. Because every time she does that, he lets out an interesting sound she still can't describe so she keeps doing it again and again.

Her own nipples are rubbing against his hairy chest most of the time, the sweet friction heightening her own pleasure. She meant it when she said this wasn't about her but she can't deny the effect he has on her. Seeing Jack so submissive, trusting her so completely... That alone is enough to turn her on.

"So close," he groans as he trashes on the bed. His hands are everywhere on her skin and Sam is getting very close to the point where she's too turned on herself to concentrate on him.

"You want me to touch you?" she pants.

His cock is between them, rubbing against her abdomen as she moves but she hasn't actually touched it at any point.

"No," he moans and lets out a scream when she hits the good spot. "Wanna come... like this."

"Jack," she moans his name.

"You wanted... to fuck me," he mumbles and sneaks a hand between them to twist her nipple, making her scream in turn. Her rhythm falters for a moment but when she starts moving again, she's going a little faster than before. "You wanted to fuck me," he repeats. "So do it." He twists her nipple again, making her speed up a little more.

He keeps torturing her breasts and she keeps speeding up until the rhythm is almost violent and they're both trashing, moaning and screaming out of control.

"Sam," he moans and she knows he's close. "Sam, Sam, Samsamsamsamsam..." He repeats her name like a mantra and when he finally comes, his fingers squeeze around her nipples so hard that, to her surprise, she comes too, the pain melting into a powerful orgasm in a fraction of a second.

She collapses on top of him, her head resting on his chest which is quickly moving up and down as he tries to catch his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story. They are the property of creators and trademark holders of Stargate SG-1 and I have nothing to do with said persons. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made with this little piece of writing.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Sam is the first to gather herself enough to move. She raises herself on her elbows even though her arms are shaking a little.

"I need to..." she mumbles and moves her hips to pull out a little. Jack frowns.

"Sorry, sorry," she mumbles. "Just try to relax." He nods and she slowly pulls all the way out, carefully observing his face. There seems to be some discomfort but no actual pain.

Sam raises to her knees and takes off the condom. She wraps it in a tissue and tosses into the trash before she opens the straps and tosses the dildo and the harness on the floor. She'll take care of it later.

"You OK?" she asks as she crawls to sit down next to him.

"Yeah," he mumbles, still breathing heavily, eyes closed.

"Come on, straighten your legs." His knees are still bent and thighs spread wide. There's semen on his abdomen and it takes a moment before Sam realizes it's smeared because it rubbed against her own tummy. They should probably clean up but that can wait a few moments. "Come on," she repeats when he doesn't move.

Sam gently takes a hold of his calf and thigh and lowers the left leg on the bed. Jack follows her example and lowers the other one on his own.

"Can you bring them together?" she asks when he's still lying there, spread eagle. It's not that she doesn't enjoy the view but she's getting a little worried about him.

"Maybe," he grunts.

"Did I hurt you?" More than a little worried now.

"Ass is fine," he mumbles and groans when he tries to move his legs. "Hips hurt like hell."

Sam lets out a relieved chuckle and lies down next to him. She moves Jack's left arm so that she can use it as a pillow and snuggles against his shoulder. After some struggle he finally manages to drag his thighs together and heaves a relieved sigh as he finally relaxes.

"Can you roll to your side?" Sam asks softly, craving for more skin-on-skin contact.

"No," Jack mumbles.

"Come on now... You've got a naked girl in your bed who's in need of some cuddling."

"You're insatiable, you know that, right?" He manages to raise his right shoulder blade off the bed a little and Sam quickly puts a hand under it and pulls, helping him to his side. But it seems he has no control over his body now and instead of settling on their sides, he collapses on top of her. Sam giggles at his new, relaxed state.

"Sorry about that," he manages to mumble against her collarbone. His right hand is cupping her left breast but Sam is pretty sure he doesn't even know that yet.

"Not complaining," Sam says and kisses his forehead gently. "That was amazing. _You_ were amazing," she whispers and caresses his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he mumbles and she chuckles again. "Spent. Thoroughly fucked. A little sore but definitely not complaining. _So_ worth it. You?"

"Pretty much the same," Sam replies. Except for the _thoroughly_ _fucked_ part but she's pretty sure he gets that one. And she's definitely not complaining, either.

"Sore?"

"I think I need to put some ice on my nipples if I'm gonna wear a bra anytime soon." And now that she thinks about it, the straps kinda irritated her skin, too. But she was too busy to notice before.

"Sorry about that," he mumbles and the hand he has on her breast squeezes her just a little.

"No, you're not," she chuckles.

"Hey, I made you come while you were fucking me. A guy's gotta be a little smug about that."

Sam chooses not to answer but instead pulls him a little closer and kisses his forehead again.

"You really like taking control, don't you?" His voice is starting to get its strength back, Sam notices.

"It's not the control," she corrects. "It's the way you trust me. That's the turn-on."

"Ah... Anytime," he mumbles.

"Ditto that."

"Does that mean I can handcuff you to the bed?" He's never suggested it before, never really felt the need to control her that way but her comment about trusting kinda gets makes him think of it the new way.

"Sure you can. Now?" There's laughter in her voice but he knows if he says _yes_, she'll let him. But he's too tired right now so he just snorts and nuzzles her collarbone.

They both know there's no way he's moving anywhere anytime soon. If it wasn't for the obvious need to get cleaned up, he might stay right here for the rest of his life. His right thumb gently sweeps over her nipple and Sam hisses a little.

"Careful," she whispers.

"Sorry about that."

"I'm not complaining," she replies and somehow manages to pull the comforter to cover their cooling bodies. They both close their eyes, settling down for a little nap.

"What happened at that college party?" Jack mumbles when they are both about to fall asleep.

"Someone woke up with a beer bottle up his ass," Sam speaks softly and he snorts. "It was kinda my fault," she admits.

"Kinda?" How the hell is something like that _kinda_ your fault? You either did it or not.

"They had a sort of bet, a game," Sam mumbles, her hand absentmindedly stroking his back. "The one who pulls the craziest stunt gets to ask me out. I only found out when we all woke up the next day."

"Who won?"

"None of them dared to ask me out after that but I drove to the hospital with the poor guy. They gave him morphine. Poor thing thought he was hallucinating me so I kissed him when he was too out of it to remember."

"Ah, so you won."

"Don't I always?" she asks, sounding a little too smug for his liking but he doesn't have the energy to do anything about it.

Besides, every time Sam gets her way with something, it seems he ends up winning, too.


End file.
